In Secret
by ForTheWin04
Summary: From the moment Denise appeared in the room, Carl knew it would cause trouble. But he never expected this. Carl/Denise  set during We'll Always Have Detention


**_In Secret_ by ForTheWin04**

**This is my very first _Wingin' It_ fanfic, so please be nice to me. I also haven't seen all the episodes so sorry if something doesn't match up! **

**This story takes place during the episode _We'll Always Have Detention_. **

**Pairing: Carl/Denise**

When the shimmer of gold disappeared, Carl could see Denise's face immerge. She walked towards him, not yet giving an explanation as to why she had just used her magic to take a trip into his living room. She smiled weakly at him, and he felt himself slightly blush – and he was very glad that the spell causing them to turn blue had been lifted, or else he would have been turning a dark shade of indigo.

"I'm sorry things didn't work out with Surfergirl8," Denies said with a dose of sympathy. "You and Brittany really were a good match."

Carl shrugged. "I thought so, too, after that first date."

It was Denise's turn to blush, but she nodded anyways. "Look, Carl. That's why I came here – I have a confession. It wasn't Brittany on that date. It was–"

"You, I know. Porter told me," the boy interjected, informing her he already knew. "Why'd you do it? Were you... jealous?"

"_What_?" Denies said, surprise in her voice. "No!"

Carl gave her a blank stare, waiting for her to further explain why she had impersonated their blond friend.

"I thought Porter was the guy Brittany was waiting to meet up with, and knowing that human relationships with AIT's..." she cleared her throat awkwardly, and continued, "...don't work... I wanted to find a better match for Brittany."

"Why me?" Carl questioned.

Fidgeting with her bracelet, Denise continued to explain. "Carl, you weren't the only guy I tried to set up with Britt! But Surge and Alex are not exactly _boyfriend material_! So when I saw you in the hallway, I thought that you and Brittany might just hit it off. Plus, I wanted you to be happy!"

Carl crossed his arms. "But because of that first date I went on with Brittany – which was really you – my date with the real Brittany totally bombed!"

The AIT took a few steps closer to Carl, so they were standing directly in front of each other. "I'm sorry Carl. I didn't mean to miss things up between you two. I was just trying to be a good friend!"

Carl smiled at her, and she returned it.

"So," Denise began. "Do you think you and Brittany will be able to make things work? Because you guys are such a good match!"

"You know," Carl said. "I thought that too, after we connected online, and had such a fun time together ditching detention – and Britt is a great girl! But when I really connected with her... was my first date with her," he finished slowly.

A layer of red made its way up to Denise's cheeks as Carl said this. "Really?" 

Carl nodded, a small smile on his face. "During the date, you reached out and grabbed my hand, and I felt a huge spark between us. When I thought I had that connection with Brittany, it didn't make sense. But when Porter told me it was you – everything clicked."

Denise reached out and gently grabbed a hold of Carl's hand. They both smiled at the electricity climbing from their fingers, onto their palms, up their arms, into their hearts.

"I missed this," Denise admitted. "When I thought you and Brittany were so perfect together – I didn't really put myself into the equation, considering the fact that it was me on that date. Maybe you aren't perfect for the real Brittany after all."

Carl nodded in agreement. "But I sure do like the fake-Brittany."

Denise tightened her grasp on Carl's hand.

"Why is this all so complicated?" Carl asked her with a sigh.

"I don't know! If I had known trying to find a boyfriend for Brittany would have been this confusing I wouldn't have done it! I mean, I had to kiss _Porter_!"

Carl laughed. "You are probably the only girl who has ever kissed Porter without swooning afterwards!"

"He does not have that effect on me!"

"Why not?" Carl asked, still slightly chuckling at the idea of Denise kissing Porter.

"He isn't you..." Denise said quietly.

Carl immediately stopped laughing at those words, and his face softened. "Seriously?"

"Yeah," Denise said, more confidently this time.

Carl smiled, and leaned in towards Denise, his lips were barely touching hers when they heard a snap. They turned away from each other to see Porter, who had just appeared in the room.

Denise practically jumped away from Carl, but kept her hand tightly in his. "_Porter_!" she snapped.

"What were you guys doing?" Porter asked, concerned. "You guys have already been caught for having a relationship!"

Carl, lost for words, tried to explain. "We were- well, Denise was- and I was..."

"Shhh," Denise said, rubbing her thumb on his hand to silence him from further rambling.

"You guys know the rule about AIT's dating humans!" Porter lectured, and Carl was surprised that he didn't start pacing the room. "If you get caught again then Denise will be sent away. Is that what you want, Carl?"

Carl scratched at the back of his neck. "No," he mumbled honestly.

Porter nodded. "Make sure you know what you're getting into. Don't cause more trouble, Denise!"

The AIT's looked at each other, and Denise scoffed. "It figures you'd blame this on me!"

"Well you do cause difficulties a lot..." Porter confessed.

"Guys," Carl interjected. "Not a good time!"

"Right. I'll, uh, leave you guys to talk."

"Thanks, man." Carl said, and Denise stepped slightly closer to him, their fingers still entwined.

With a snap of his fingers, Porter disappeared from the room, leaving Denise and Carl alone once again.

"Way to ruin a mood," Carl said with a smile.

Denise grinned at him. "Porter ruins _everything_," she joked. They laughed together for a moment, before the mood of their complicated situation took over once more.

Denise turned back to Carl, and spoke quietly. "You know, before you, I never believed that an angle could be in love with a human. Actually, I didn't even really believe in love at all! But there's something special about you. And I don't want to have to let you go..."

Carl nodded. "But you know as well as I do that Porter is right. I can't risk losing you all together." From the moment Denise appeared in the room, Carl knew it would cause trouble. But he never expected this. "And until today I actually thought I could maybe get over you. But now I realize that I've liked you ever since our first date."

"Me too!" Denise exclaimed at the similarity.

Carl smiled, because he was happy to finally be on the same page as Denise again, and he finally knew what she was thinking. There was no more guessing.

"Well," Carl said. "I guess we have two options at this point."

Denise tilted her head – not quite sure what those options were.

"We can do what we are supposed to, and just be friends. Forget about this entire day and the relationship we had. Or..." he trailed of slightly, and lowered his voice. "We could be really sneaky about it this time."

Denise laughed. "How sneaky?"

"The kind of sneaky," Carl began. "That is so under wraps that only you and I can know about it."

A smile grew on Denise's face. "Like a secret boyfriend? Sounds fun."

"Sounds dangerous," Carl corrected, but he didn't mean it.

Denise shrugged. "I like danger. And messing with the system."

"I've noticed!" Carl said, with a dry laugh. "Like when you turned me into a girl."

A laugh escaped Denise at the memory. "Carly was cute!" she said.

"So," Carl began, returning to the point. "Secretly dating?"

Denise's mouth twisted in contemplation. "Yeah," she finally agreed, with a nod for good measure.

Carl smiled, wide, and reached forward to give her a hug. Denise pulled back too quickly. "We might need to find a more confidential place."

Carl nodded in agreement. "Do you know anywhere?"

"A few places," Denise told him, before grabbing his arm.

With a snap of her fingers they disappeared, leaving Carl's living room deserted.

**END. **


End file.
